User blog:Agerus/An Unexpected Summon!
Hello , this is my first time writing a fanfic!Plz support me!Thanks! "Master! You can do a rare summon now!" Reeze chuckled. "Hmmmmm....all right then! Let's do a rare summon!" A well-drawn circle with patterns shone dimly as Agerus spoke. "In the name of Great Gaia , please bless me with a good unit! Rare Summon! ~ " The circle brightened up as Agerus chanted the spell. With a shine as bright as the sun, a figure appeared in the place of the circle which was now long gone. "Master, what unit is it? Kikuri asked eagerly. "I dont know .... Hey! Wake up! " Agerus patted the figure repeatedly but to no avail. To Agerus's surprise , it was a man with patterns all over his body , and he wore ancient white clothes with robes. His hand held on to a golden bow , decorated with beautiful outlines and shone brightly . "Let's bring him back to the house first. " Back in the 3-storey high mansion , Agerus stood by the stranger who was lying peacefully on the bed , he found him strangely familiar . As time passed, it was not long before the man woke up. "Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" the man asked groggily. "I am a summoner , by the name of Agerus . You are in my house now after I summon you , where you were unconscious for a while. " "Summon? How did you summon me? I am the great god of the shinning sun and one of the ruling gods of Mount Olympus, I am Apollon. I can't be summoned by a mere summoner!" He looked at me in disbelief. As he babbled on , Agerus was reminded about something... "Sunny?" He asked. Apollon stared at him. " No one has ever called me that since that kid..." "That kid? It's you , Agerus! Remember me? Uncle Sunny?" Agerus then remembered the days he spent at the gardens of Olympus , where he played with a young man and the joys and laughter they shared . "Uncle Sunny!"Agerus hugged the man in tears. "It's been a few years since I last seen you and you've grown into such a fine lad eh?" Apollon laughed. "I missed you so much , Uncle Sunny!"Agerus said. As they continued to talk , there came a knock on the door. "Master , dinner is ready..." "Oh , you're awake , stranger! " Lancia said. "Come , let's have dinner!" Agerus led Apollon into the dinning room , where he introduced him to the others. "Now , since you have managed to summon me , I'll supposed I have to help you from now on..." Apollon said. "Really , Uncle Sunny? Thank you and I look forward to battling with you!" "Ah....the wonders of battling, that feeling of enjoyment on the battlefield , it's been a while since I experienced it . " Apollon said happily. And with that , Agerus and Apollon stood side by side in battlefields , slashing down the gods one by one. Known as the Gods Pair , they were joined by many others in the battle against gods. It is said that the force of sheer strength and power of the Gods Pair were a sign of inspiration to many and helped them gain new allies. Thanks for reading! To know about Agerus and Apollon , find them on my profile(now constructing!" Category:Blog posts